


Guidance Is Sometimes Necessary

by Gh0st_kiid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, M/M, double dates, first sexy time, kageyama goes to his sempai for help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_kiid/pseuds/Gh0st_kiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a double date that occurs and Oikawa does his best to embarrass his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Bakeyama, pull out Hinata's chair. Don't rude. He didn't come here to see you be a savage," Oikawa sighed, shaking his head and moving a head of brown locks around.

Kageyama grabbed the base of the dark brown chair and motioned for Hinata to sit down with a very stiff arm. He grimaced at him. 

"Angel cakes, why can't everyone be a perfect gentle man like you?" Oikawa asked Iwaizumi who just glared. That look translated roughly to 'if I had a volleyball in my hands, I would smash it against your skull.'

This was the first-year's official date. They had been together for months now, having only gone to the carnival, camping, an even a special picnic, but never in an eating establishment like this. Kageyama's tie was choking him, making him feel 100° hotter than he already was. 

"Hinata-kun, Tobio says that you have been thinking about going vegetarian. I called beforehand and made sure they had a vegetarian menu," Iwaizumi sighed, plucking off a piece of lint from his blazer jacket. 

"Thank you. That is something I was worried about," Hinata admitted, letting out a lung full of air that he didn't even realize he was holding. He had to impress this guy, he was the one who made Kageyama at least half the setter the claimed to be. 

Everything was going smoothly so far until Oikawa decided to play a game with his dear Tobio and of course, the little orange haired boy." Have you guys done anything sexual yet?" He asked, getting a swift kick under the table from his boyfriend who was too reddening from the proposed question. 

"No!" They both said at the same time, pulling away from each other quickly. They were embarrassed, how cute. He and Iwaizumi were too until he realized that everyone in the locker room had seen their tribal scars at least once, long sets of fingernails and splotches of purple across the pale skins of both males. 

"Why would you ask that?" Kageyama asked, getting the urge to get closer to Hinata again. This was not supposed to be happening, they were just supposed to be having a calm dinner, not getting interrogated by the most perverted high-schooler in all of Japan. 

Needless to say, Hinata was in the same boat, draining the water in the cup before him before him. He scooted over towards Kageyama again. That was not going to get him off course. He had to focus on being sane and civil. 

"Do you know who is going to top?" Oikawa decided to smirk, getting a hard hit to the head and a yank from his chair. 

"Bathroom, now," Iwaizumi growled, swiftly going towards a sigh with a man drawn on it. He was going to give Tooru a swift talking to. That was not okay. 

After they left, the younger couple was left to themselves, avoiding eye contact as they tried to regather themselves. 

"Hey, I am sorry about him. He forgets that not everybody is like him," Tobio whispered, wrapping their fingers together underneath the safety of the table cloth as their waiter came to take their order. 

Hinata ordered a steak from his boyfriend and a small veggie soup for himself. A red tuft of hair rested on Tobio's shoulder as they leaned back on the booth. The smell of musky aftershave made Hinata's brain swirl around his skull.

"I smell your aftershave, that means you tried extra hard to look nice and I really appreciate that," his smiled, eyes providing a bit of warmth to come over him again. 

"Anything for you, cupcake," Tobio responded, staring into the part of Hinata's hair. 

When the other couple returned, Hinata knew something was different. Oikawa looked sleepy and his shirt was untucked a bit on the back and Iwaizumi was zoning out and the collar of his shirt was crumpled. "Sorry, something came up," Oikawa winked at the little man next to him before grumbling something that sounded like "It came up more than once." 

"We already ordered. Do we need to call the waiter back?" He asked, grabbing the sleeves of his shirt and rolling them up. 

"Please do," Iwaizumi yawned, also rolling up his sleeves. The male was drinking his water down like it was about to be his last glass. Hinata didn't know what else to do, so he got the pitcher from the center of the table and poured more into the older male's glass before pouring some into his own. 

The rest of their evening was uneventful, Oikawa was grumbling to himself about how exhausted he was. They had just finished dessert when the older couple excused themselves home. 

Hinata and Kageyama walked to the train station, holding hands and occasionally stopping to let a car rattle by them. 

"You can top. I trust you to make me feel good," Hinata whispered when they were on the train. 

"Can we... Do it when we get home? Please? It will be nice, I promise," Kageyama whispered under his breath. He hoped Hinata heard him, he didn't want to say it loud enough for the few stragglers on the train to hear.

Hinata nodded. They were really going to do it. They were going to become one.

\---

The first thing Tobio did when he got home was call Oikawa. "Shoyo and I are about to do it and we are freaking out. Or, well I am. What do I do? What do I need to know?" 

"I am a bottom," Oikawa smiled. He tried yo shake Iwaizumi awake. Eventually it worked. 

"Kageyama? What do you need to learn how yo do?" 

"Be a top." 

Iwaizumi's eye opened wide. This was really happening. "Well, find a sort of lubricant. An oil, or vaseline jelly should work fine. Start by using your fingers before anything big. He is going to be very tight. The most important step is to make sure he is never in too much pain," he explained, sitting up to turn in his bedside lamp.


	2. Instruction manual

With that advice and a farewell, Kageyama returned to Hinata. He has grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen along with a jar of coconut oil. This would have to do. 

Hinata was damp, having just gotten out of the shower, he wanted to make sure that his ass was clean for Kageyama to mess around with. 

"Shoyo, I just learned how to do this 5 minutes ago from a half-asleep Iwaizumi." 

Hinata shrugged and pulled Kageyama down for a kiss, it was lazy and messy, but both enjoyed it thoroughly. Hinata worked off the tie around his lover's throat and working in getting the rest of his shirt off so he could see that marble chest he had only thought about touching and licking. 

Kageyama sighed with relief when he got his hot outfit off and onto his carpet. Hinata's skin was begging to be kissed, so that's what he did, lowering his head down to press kisses and purpling nips along a prominent clavicle. He opened the jar of oil and proceeded to warm it up in his hands. He wasn't going to allow Hinata to be in pain. 

He threw caution into the wind and began to prepare his tiny lover for the massive appendage that was about to to enter him.

Hinata was enjoying himself,clawing and gnawing on the bedding as pleasure crashed over him like tsunami sized waves. "Add more." 

When Kageyama reached the three finger limit, he pulled out his fingers and positioned his coconut covered cock at the loosened hole. Even when he was prepared, he was still tight on the inside. "You are swallowing me completely, Shoyo."

"Tobio, shut the hell up." Hinata didn't need someone to commentate on what his behind was doing, he felt it. It was his ass after all. "Please, speed up." 

Tobio did just that, picking up the pace until the headboard was slamming up against the wall, sure to leave scars. "Sho-" he whimpered as he came, emptying himself into the ginger haired boy. 

Hinata screamed out "Tobio!Tobio!" As he released in two long ribbons on Kageyama's bedsheet.

\--

"Should we text Oikawa and ask him what to do about your back pain, or do you just want to wait it out?" Kageyama asked as he stroked Hinata's back and shoulders. 

"CALL HIM RIGHT THE FUCK NOW." 

Kageyama picked up his phone and dialed the number. "Oikawa, Hinata is in a lot of pain," he mumbled, blushing. 

"Were you too rough, king? Give him two tylenol and send him back to bed. Put a bag of ice where it hurts and give that area lots of kisses, that's what my little sugarplum does for me," he smiled, playing with Iwazumi's head in his lap.


	3. Oikawa knows best (or at least he thinks he does)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second gathering is hosted at Kageyama's house and this time a hands on lesson is given

The second double date they had was held at Kageyama's residence. They had ordered a large mound of chinese food and were sitting by a coffee table, arms draped lazily around their partners. 

Iwaizumi was busy trying to find out if the lotto numbers he had picked out were right on his phone. Hinata and Kageyama were pff in their own little world, whispering things to each other, sometimes hitting the other playfully. Oikawa was tired of being bored. 

"Hey, Tobio," he started, hoping the raven wouldn't notice the glint in his eye that scared off most people. "How about Iwaizumi amd I demonstrate the proper technique of love making to you and Hinata?" 

Hinata leaned closer into Kageyama. "You mean we watch you guys do well... It?" 

Oikawa nodded and shook Iwaizumi's arm. "Yeah, sure. I would he okay if they watched us. As long as they don't touch anything on you." The later portion of the sentence was possibly growled. The last thing he wanted was hands on his Tooru. 

Kageyama shrugged, he should have known that Oikawa would be into performing for other people. He wasn't exactly shy. 

Oikawa motioned for the other couple to get comfortable. "You guys can just watch, or actually attempt to keep up with us." 

"A challenge?" Hinata's interest was caught, his hand practically crawling up Tobio's sweatshirt. "Can we participate, Yamayama?" 

"Don't call me that, jackass! Of course we can participate. We got to show the oldies who is better anyway," Kageyama responded, going to out the food away and move the table. 

Oikawa was busy nibbling on Iwaizumi's ear playfully, trying to get his attention away from his phone screen and on more productive things. 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa on his lap and began to slide his hands up his shirt. This was nice. He looked over at their competitors who were just now getting started, hands going awkwardly, but somewhat naturally up and down the other's body. 

Hinata was into this already, his hands going to tear off Kageyama's sweatshirt and tossing it to the floor. It wouldn't break so it didn't matter. 

Kageyama was busy sucking and biting at the exposed skin around Hinata's shirt collar. This was amazing. He had almost admired Oikawa's naked form, so that was a plus. Even in middled school, the older boy had still been beautiful. 

Oikawa was pushed to the carpet. It rubbed against his back in a very uncomfortable way. He opened his mouth to tell Iwaizumi, but he caught him with a hard kiss. Their tongues tangled lazily, hands going up to touch everywhere and anywhere he could reach. 

The younger two were already ahead, both shirtless and rolling about on the floor, trying to get a solid purchase on the other, like a climber trying to get their hook into the side of a rock. 

"Kageyama, shame on you. You should know to never let your love lay in the floor," the was a jab at both tops who scrambled to put their subs on the newly unfolded futon. Hinata landed on his back with a soft thud while Oikawa was practically thrown, not that he minded, he rather liked the rough handling. 

Kageyama was struggling to get Hinata's pants off when Iwaizumi reached over to help out, getting the button undone in a millisecond. "Lots of practice, huh?" 

"Would you believe it if I told you this would be our second time this week?" The older top blushed, distracting himself with a nipple thet was perking up under his administrations. 

Hinata was looking at Oikawa who was struggling to keep his sounds in. "Oikawa, you can be loud if you want. I might be loud too?"

The thought of Hinata being loud sent a tingle to his cock. He moved his forearm from his mouth and moaned, just from the way his nipples were being pulled and jerked around. 

Kageyama tried the same thing on Hinata and it turned out to be a huge hit. The ginger was moaning and groaned, arching up into his hands. 

"Use your mouth. Makes it feel even better," Iwaizumi directed, doing so on Oikawa. 

This made the sounds coming from Hinata's mouth intensify. Why hadn't he done this last time? Oh wait, he didn't know about it until now. 

After a few more minutes of nipple play, the moved to something much more intense, actually playing with the entrance. 

Kageyama groaned loudly when he saw the puckered hole. He remembered how tight and warm he had been. He remembered how they were finally one. 

It was now Oikawa's turn to play teacher. "Give Hinata a blowjob while you stretch him. It makes it easier because he is not so focused on the intrusion." 

Hinata had eyes trained on Kageyama. He leaned down enough to connect their mouths for what felt like years. 

Then Kageyama latched his mouth onto the sensitive skin of Hinata. He tasted like salt and something else weird. It didn't bother him too much. He had found the container of coconut oil they had used last time when pulling out the futon, so he smeared it on his hands before going to stretch Hinata. 

Overall, the older couple was impressed with how well they seemed to be connected. Kageyama knew when to stop and let Hinata rest, a skill that Iwaizumi still sometimes had to this day. It was like all the could think about was getting balls deep inside Oikawa. Of course, he loved him and would often stop to apologize if he even caused him the slightest bit of pain. 

Kageyama continued until he deemed Hinata stretched enough. "Sho yo," he breathed, lining up , "Can I please?" When he was awarded with a nod, he pushed in. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had started with penetration, not needed much since they had been at this for a while. Iwaizumi was slamming so hard into him that Hinata felt the futon move. He somehow had managed to wrap Oikawa's ankles around the back of his neck. 

Kageyama thought that position would be too much for Hinata who was ready going to have lroblems at practice tomorrow.

The couples continued until the two abused bottoms screamed out at the same time. 

"Tobio!"

"Hajime!" 

The tops finished not long after emptying themselves, already preparing their victory speech. 

The cleaning up process went by fast, well faster than the last time. Oikawa took it as his personal duty to make sure Hinata was cleaning up and out. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were cuddling on the futon while Hinata and Kageyama were interlocked on Kageyama's bed. "Do you think that those two are a bad influence on us ?"

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me in tumblr: www.kankenkiid.tumblr.com


End file.
